


Sensibilities

by AnAspiringN0velist



Series: Mutual Support [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mild Language, Short & Sweet, Softball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAspiringN0velist/pseuds/AnAspiringN0velist
Summary: "Tall boyfriends are so cute!" In her group of female friends, Historia could never escape the popular topic that was crushes. There was nothing wrong with her male peers, but she didn't possess the slightest amount of romantic feelings for any of them - not even the most popular boy and football team legend, Reiner Braun. Lucky for her, her best friend, Ymir, hardly cared for heterosexuality in general.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "There are no princes in the happily ever after we made."
> 
> In my opinion, Historia would be part of a female-dominated clique - not clique as in Mean Girls, but a group of friends with similar interests. Krista's friends are the typical "girly-girls" with brains. Ymir is the more sporty girl, a softball player, so she doesn't see Krista as often because of practice and games. Mina and Annie are also in the group; Mina is bubbly and doesn't really stand out much besides her generosity, whereas then girls revere Annie as the "cool friend", physically and mentally strong. Annie is the only friend in their group with a job at a local coffee shop. Thomas [is alive and well] is an orchestra geek, and he and Mina are "shipped' by their friends - he is pressured into asking her out before the story plays out. Finally, Bertolt and Reiner are jocks. On the other hand, they are not clueless. Both of them take their positions seriously, prompting good reports in both scholarship and citizenship. I'd elaborate into their characters more, but I have a story to tell and I couldn't name the rules of football with a gun pointed at my head.

The sun gleamed as Historia cautiously stepped out of Calculus, dodging the crowd of fellow students veering off to her left. Members of the Sanitation Club were expected to arrive at their meeting room the minute lunch arrived every Tuesday and Thursday. Tuesdays were usually the worst days of the week, when the school hours were stretched to accommodate seventh period. Still, lunch was always a welcome prospect; Historia's friends would be sitting under the shade of the pine trees by the school's ASB office as per usual.

The walk across the campus wasn't particularly thrilling, but her group could be heard squealing from half a mile away. Upon setting her bag and books down, Historia caught snippets of their conversation.

"Thomas isn't exactly thrilled. I mean, we both know that we like each other, but the whole thing feels so...forced," sighed Mina Carolina, her cornflower eyes a mixture of frustration and anguish.

"Girl, just do what you think is right. We can all agree that crushes are the hardest things in the universe!"

Historia plopped onto the concrete besides Mina, smiling gently. "Is everything okay?"

Mina wiped her eyes, and nodded, "I'm just so confused right now."

Historia's smile remained on her face, although it appeared more strained.  _If only I could relate to how you're feeling._

~

 Ymir rolled her eyes as her coach droned about the importance of winning Wednesday's game; this speech had already been repeated only millions of times in the two years the former had been in the girls softball team.

 Ymir could care less about the rules of the game. Softball was a  _sport_ , not an investment. Though, her coach didn't quite think the same, viewing the activity as a gateway to endless opportunities, demanding strict vigilance. Ignoring this, Ymir decided to drift off into her fantasies, the pining kind. Everyone would laugh if someone ever mentioned the possibility of Ymir having a crush, but then again, it didn't sound that far-fetched. Especially when they considered how clingy she was over a certain Reiss.

 People assumed that the taller girl would've pushed for the relationship already, considering how blunt and straightforward she was. Ymir had heard a countless amount of times from her would-be lover's friends of how cute it was when their love interests took initiative and asked them out. This came from shy, timid girls who wouldn't even touch a cigarette on a computer screen. 

Ymir was well-accustomed to the world of French-kissing and gay bars; Historia was cultured in proper manners and the do's-and-don't's of upscale living. Going for the jugular and straight-out asking Historia would ruin the moment, stealing away the magic. Ymir wasn't one for grand gestures, but she wanted the best for her songbird.

 "Ymir!" A high-pitched squeal knocked Ymir out of her daydreams. Bright blonde locks and a radiant smile caught her attention from across the field. _I've been keeping her waiting again, huh?_

 Bringing the tip of her cap down, she considered the importance of softball practice versus quality time with Historia. Lecture versus adorable comments from an even more adorable girl. Repetition of obvious moves and strategies versus repetitions of laughter and genuine fun.  _Screw it._

 Ignoring the protests of her coach and the all-knowing smirks from her smartass teammates, Ymir grabbed her stuff before heading over to Historia, taking a moment to press a chaste kiss to the top of her head. 

"Wait, Ymir, I didn't mean for you to skip practice!" the latter exclaimed, "I was just trying to get your attention!"

 _She's so cute; I want to marry this girl._ "Well, your sneaky, little plan succeeded. You caught my attention, cutie~"

As Historia pouted, Ymir chuckled, continuing, "Shall we buy crêpes? My treat."

With another enthusiastic nod from the shorter girl, Ymir's heart began to flutter with a kaleidoscope of butterflies. How could something so small create such a gigantic impact on someone like Ymir?

~

With Historia chewing eagerly on a bite of chocolate and strawberry crêpe, Ymir nestled her cheek on her palm. Needless to say, she was trying to plan something spectacular and memorable, something she could brag to her children about. A  _How I Met Your Mother_ story.

"Say, do you fancy on going to the art museum? There are some pieces I want to see being displayed at the moment. Admission is free from 4-8?"

Historia looked up with her baby blues glistening like a mountain river. "Um, sure! Anything you want, Ymir!"

It was Historia's turn to laugh at Ymir, who had been to slow in hiding her red, freckled cheeks. Not that Ymir would've tried to hide her blushing face, but it was a rare sight to behold.

"Y'know, I really love you, Historia," Ymir hummed, a sly smirk crawling back on her face.

Ymir didn't wait for a reply; Historia's face did all the talking for her. Ymir dragged her closer by the wrist and closed in for a kiss. Not the soft pecks on the head Historia usually received from her, but something rough and forward. Just like Ymir. Historia allowed her head to tilt back as Ymir moved in closer, placing her hands on her back.

In spite of her straightforward attitude and all of her crude remarks, Ymir knew the limits of sensibility.


End file.
